SERPIHAN HATI
by justMin137
Summary: just prolog now KyuMin, boys love, yaoi, OOC, typos DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ


SERPIHAN HATI

Prolog

Disclaimer : KyuMin couple as himself

Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, SLASH, OOC, TYPOS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu jelas-jelas layak dipandang dua kali.

Ada alasan-alasan lain, yang lebih mendasar daripada sekedar fakta bahwa dia seorang dari sedikit pria 'terhormat' yang sudi mampir bahkan rela membiarkan tenggorokannya terisi cairan hitam yang tidak pantas di sebut dengan kopi di kedai kumuh bernama _ Dogwood. _Sudah kodrat mata pria senang memanjakan dirinya dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mata, entah itu lawan jenis atau sesamanya. Karena, separuh isi otak pria adalah nafsu. Khususnya kalau pemandangan itu ditemukan di lokasi yang masih didominasi oleh pria-pria kasar dengan umpatan dan tawa menggelegar. Benar, cukup banyak pria yang mengenakan kemeja lusuh dan jeans belel robek, dan sejauh mereka masih mengenakan benda yang disebut pakaian, Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang pria ini sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya.

_Style. _Meskipun pria itu mengenakan pakaian _casual _dan duduk diantara kepulan asap rokok, dia memiliki gaya. Kepercayaan diri, pikir Kyuhyun terpesona saat dia dengan tenang menghirup minumannya seakan-akan saat ini dia tengah berada di _coffee house Lily of the valley_. Kedai kopi para _gentleman. _Menurut Kyuhyun kepercayaan diri adalah gaya itu sendiri. Kepercayaan diri membuatnya tertarik pada pria seperti, yah, hampir seperti _wine Kosta Browne Pinot Noir Sonoma Coast 2009. _Hanya dengan menghirup aroma walaupun tanpa mengecap rasanya Kyuhyun pasti dapat mengenali jenis wine terbaik.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak punya waktu untuk duduk dan berspekulasi. Dia hampir seminggu terlambat datang ke _Ilsan_ dari _Seoul _untuk mengambil alih tugas kakak perempuannya Ara yang melahirkan tidak tepat pada waktunya mengajar di _Myongji University_. Selama hampir seminggu penuh Kyuhyun merutuki keponakan tercintanya yang membuatnya harus terlibat dalam masalah bahkan sebelum dia bisa menghirup udara. Pagi ini pagi yang sibuk, dengan banyak gangguan. Suara ribut murid-murid wanita yang berlomba menanyakan apakah _seonsaeng _sudah menikah? Apakah _seonsaeng _sudah punya pacar? S_eonsaeng _maukah jadi selingkuhanku? Pertanyaan terakhir membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak keberatan mengalami segala gangguan itu.

Kyuhyun telah lama berkecimpung di berbagai kegiatan pendidikan, itu wajar mengingat pekerjaan ayahnya yang bergelut di dunia pendidikan dan memiliki sekolah sendiri sehingga dia dengan mudah mampu beradaptasi saat ini. Meskipun sepertinya sangat meragukan karena penampilannya yang lebih mirip seperti seorang _host _daripada _seonsaeng._

Tapi sekarang dia menemukan dirinya memandangi pria itu.

Pria itu tidak tinggi, pikir Kyuhyun saat melihatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seratus tujuh puluh lima senti dalam sepatu _kets _warna putih, dan dia berisi berisi bukan gemuk. Bahunya tampak kuat namun juga terkesan lembut di bawah kaus putih ketat yang dipadankan dengan _cardigan _abu-abu gelap. Sebagai seorang lelaki _fashionista, _Kyuhyun menikmati cara jins warna dark blue pria itu mencetak bentuk tegas pinggulnya. Di bawah topi yang warna senada dengan kausnya ada helaian halus berwarna hitam, salah satu warna favorit Kyuhyun selain biru. Nampak begitu halus.

Kyuhyun mendorong kacamata hitamnya semakin tinggi ke atas batang hidungnya, sementara matanya yang terlindungi memandangi pria itu mulai dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung sepatunya. Benar-benar layak dinikmati, pikirnya lagi, mengagumi cara pria itu bergerak, gerakan yang efisien saat dia membungkuk untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya yang di atas meja ke dalam ransel hitam besar khas mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur.

Pria itu tidak memiliki kulit yang pucat dan rentan, seperti yang dia miliki, tapi kulit putih pualam yang mungkin membuat iri para wanita. Apapun itu, Kyuhyun menyukainya, sama seperti dia menyukai mulut yang membentuk huruf M yang saat ini tengah cemberut dan _supple cheeks _yang menggemaskan kontras dengan garis dagunya yang tampak keras menandakan bahwa pemilik wajah manis itu berjenis kelamin pria.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat matanya karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan terlindung di bawah bayangan topinya, tapi suara _tenor_ penyanyi dalam _drama musical _terdengar saat pria itu memanggil pelayan.

Seraya mengaitkan kedua ibu jarinya pada kantong-kantong jinsnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ya, benar, ada berbagai tantangan.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
